got to hide your love away
by deviliciouss
Summary: I can see them laugh at me, And I hear them say... Hey you've got to hide your love away. como é que ele podia pensar sequer em tentar? Severus & Lily, lógico. Alguém me faz parar?


_Yes I'm lonely wanna die._

_If I ain't dead already._

_Ooh girl you know the reason why._

O disco era antigo, e os chiados resistiram um pouco antes de ir embora, mas acabaram deixando a música se desenrolar sem interferência.

_The eagle picks my eye._

_The worm he licks my bone._

_I feel so suicidal_

_Just like Dylan's Mr. Jones._

"Aaah não, Severus!"

Ele tentou se fazer de desentendido, e segurou um pequeno sorriso enquanto erguia a agulha.

"Mas, Lily. Não é você quem vive falando pra eu ouvir mais música?"

Ela bufou. Ele estava certo. Mas _Yer Blues_...! Ah, droga. Tudo bem. Tudo pra que ele colocasse um pouco mais de coisas boas em sua vida. Lily observou o perfil compenetrado e muito sério, com direito inclusive às tão habituais sobrancelhas franzidas, enquanto Severus procurava a faixa certa. Sentiu um misto de fisgada no estômago e calor sufocante e algo que a fazia flutuar e vontade de chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Pequeno Severus. Tão intenso. Tão revoltado e tão... frágil. Como eram diferentes...! E ela não se importava em absoluto com o fato. Ele era tão misterioso a ponto de fazê-la querer mergulhar dentro dele e desvendar todo e cada um de seus segredos. Sabia que alguns deles não deviam ser nada bonitos - uma sombra de tristeza cruzou seu rosto quando ela pensou em tudo o que ele deveria passar naquela casa lúgubre, com a família caindo aos pedaços.

Então, de repente, ela riu.

"Claro. Claro que só podia ser essa. Você não se cansa dessa, Sev?"

Ele encolheu os ombros e ergueu os olhos para ela, com uma expressão de quem se desculpava: não podia fazer nada.

Ela pegou mais um pedaço do chocolate e se deitou sobre um braço, ali no chão do quarto um pouco abafado naquela tarde de verão. Severus, como sempre, não pegou chocolate algum, mas deitou-se ao lado dela, fitando-a com aqueles olhos escuros e eloqüentes, com a expressão, no entanto, um pouco distante.

Ela tinha mesmo razão, ouvia demais aquela canção em especial. Era meio idiota, mas a música que saía pelos pequenos alto-falantes dava-lhe uma sensação, completamente inédita até então, de ser compreendido. _Posso vê-los rindo de mim_. Procurou não pensar na sensação de calor e vergonha de ser humilhado em público; tentou se animar pensando que, pelo menos, não devia ter sido o único a senti-la algum dia.

Lily franziu a testa e parou de mastigar.

"Nâo é certo, Sev", ela disse, com a boca cheia.

Ele encolheu os ombros outra vez. Não era, mas e daí? Não ia mudar em nada o que todos os idiotas superpopulares da escola faziam com ele.

_Como posso sequer tentar, Nunca vou poder vencer._

"Você acha certo, Sev? Acha certo alguém ter medo de tentar?"

E ela fitou-o de forma tão intensa que foi a mesma coisa que tivesse perguntado se ele achava certo, também, alguém esconder o que sentia.

Às vezes ele achava que ela sabia. Droga, claro que devia saber. Ele sempre fazia o máximo pra esconder lá no fundo, mas alguma coisa devia escapar de vez em quando. Porque estar na presença dela era tão mais envolvente do que simplesmente imaginar; e planejar o que faria e quão fundo se esconderia era simplesmente inútil. Por que ela lhe perguntava aquele tipo de coisa, então? Não sabia o que responder. Estava enrascado. Diabos. Não _havia_ o que responder. Ele escondia, mesmo, de propósito. Mas admitir que escondia seria admitir que sentia.

_Hey, you've got to hide your love away._

_Hey, you've got to hide your love away._

Acabou simplesmente negando com a cabeça, desviando os olhos dela, emburrado.

Lily fez um muxoxo, como se não fosse aquela a resposta que esperava. E lá estava mais uma pequena tempestade pairando sobre eles, exatamente como a que ameaçava desabar lá fora. Mas o estado de espírito dela mudava tão rápida e caprichosamente quanto as nuvens, e logo lá estava Lily rindo enquanto tentava lhe enfiar chocolate pela boca adentro.

Ele queria tanto, mas tanto, que as férias de verão se estendessem durante o ano todo...! E aquela era outra coisa idiota de se pensar, porque, se acontecesse mesmo, nada de Hogwarts e masmorras e livros tão antigos quanto as pedras do castelo e aulas de Poções e... mas também, nada daquele abismo intransponível entre Sonserino e Grifinória. Seriam apenas eles dois ali, apenas duas pessoas que apreciavam, e mais que isso, a companhia da outra, no quarto dela, numa tarde quente e preguiçosa onde era impossível fazer mais do que se deixar largar por sobre o tapete fofo e as almofadas, e desfrutar da presença dela, exclusivamente para ele. Aquele quarto que ele conhecia tão bem, com as paredes de um pêssego meio desbotado, fotografias nas paredes, uma porção de livros espalhados pelo chão e coisas de garotas de cuja utilidade ele não fazia a mais vaga idéia, e aquele cheiro - doce e picante e sutil e envolvente.

Era tão estranho, era como um mundo do qual ele jamais fosse mesmo fazer parte, mas estava ali, afinal.

Ela apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e suspirou, analisando-o com os olhos verdes que o faizam desejar nada mais do que olhar para dentro deles por toda a eternidade. Os momentos a sós com ela eram tão perigosos... e tornavam-se ainda mais arriscados à medida em que os anos passavam e tornavam-se mais íntimos e mais adultos - ela, muito em breve, se tornaria uma mulher. E uma mulher deslumbrante. Tocá-la, ainda que da forma ingênua e descompromissada que haviam feito durante todos aqueles anos, o gesto mais simples que fosse, por exemplo, pegar em sua mão, jamais carregaria outra vez o mesmo significado. Nem para o mundo, muito menos ainda para ele. O que sentia por ela ia lentamente se transformando, ou antes, sendo acrescido de novas sensações.

Mas mesmo sendo arriscado e frustrante ele precisava tê-la por perto. Precisava, realmente precisava - não era como qualquer outra pessoa que ele ouvia, às vezes, dizendo para a pessoa que estava a fim. Seu caso era diferente, era especial, a vida não tinha as mesmas cores ou sequer parecia vida quando ela não estava por perto. Era a terceira coisa estúpida que ele pensava naquela tarde, mas era como se respirasse, como se seu coração batesse, apenas para que pudesse estar com ela. Só então "viver" adquiria significado.

Ela suspirou mais alto, agora, como se estivesse com raiva de alguma coisa, fazendo-o despertar. Lily fitava-o de forma significativa, quase acusadora.

_Ele é tão cego quanto pode ser, vê apenas o que quer ver._

"O quê?"

_Fazendo todos os seus planos de lugar nenhum para ninguém._

"Você nem imagina, Severus?"

_E não sabe para onde está indo._

Não, ele não imaginava. Tinha certeza absoluta: era aquela velha e estúpida e inútil discussão sobre as Artes das Trevas outra vez. Porque era o único assunto que fazia o rosto dela se tornar irado daquela forma. Mas não adiantava nada discutir, porque ela, pelo jeito, ainda não estava pronta para entender. Aquilo era a única outra coisa que fazia "viver" adquirir um significado - ainda que um significado diferente. Mas como confessar a ela, abrir seu coração se, nos últimos meses, bastava uma mínima alusão ao assunto para o tempo fechar? Era a única coisa sobre ele que ela parecia não aceitar, e era irônico que fosse algo tão essencial para ele.

"Não sei do que você está falando", Severus acabou desconversando, desviando os olhos para a parede.

A tempestade ameaçou explodir no rosto dela, e ele se sentiu acuado. Encolheu-se, que droga, droga, porque ultimamente as coisas andavam tomando aquele rumo tão rapidamente? Mas então, de súbito, ela sorriu, franzindo a testa e sacudindo a cabeça.

"Ainda vou dar um jeito em você", ela sussurrou, deitando a cabeça sobre uma almofada e chegando bem perto dele.

O bom humor dela era a permissão que ele precisava para relaxar. Severus fechou os olhos. Era incrível. Lily era incrível, era de se duvidar que aquela garota existisse mesmo e tivesse aquele efeito sobre ele. Ela era a única pessoa que, embora o deixasse aansioso e tenso como nunca, era verdade, fazia-o se sentir tão à vontade que ele nem se recordava da falta de dinheiro, daquela aparência terrível: magro e não-atlético e doentiamente pálido com aqueles olhos negros demais e antigos demais. Da sua estranheza soturna e melancólica. Das suas roupas de segunda mão e tão fora de moda - calças justas demais, ao contrário das bocas largas que estavam tão na moda, e um par de tênis encardidos e remendados. Não importava. Pela forma como ela o tratava, aqueles míseros detalhes jamais chegaram a ocupar fração alguma de sua mente.

Um pequeno som de satisfação escapou de seus lábios enquanto ele se aproximou dela mais alguns milímetros. Jogou a embalagem do chocolate para o outro lado. A tempestade finalmente caiu, e o quarto mergulhou na penumbra e uma bem-vinda lufada de ar fresco sacudiu as cortinas e adentrou o quarto.

_Por que fico tão tímdo quando estou do seu lado?_

_É apenas amor e é tudo,_

_Por que eu deveria me sentir como me sinto?_

As palavras agora, em vez de confortantes, foram como um soco no estômago, gritando seus sentimentos mais profundos. _Tão difícil amar você._ Mas tão. E não apenas porque todo mundo riria dele se soubesse, não. Ele sabia, tinha uma consciência dolorosa de que amor não eram todas aquelas doces ilusões com as quais todos sonhavam. Ele era obrigado a se recordar da face real do amor em todos os verões quando retornava para a casa, quando reencontrava aquelas pessoas que chamava, por força do hábito, de pai e mãe, mas que já se encontravam tão despedaçadas que mal se davam conta dele, ali. Pessoas despedaçadas pro causa daquele mesmo amor com que todos sonhavam e desejavam. Idiotas.

E Severus sentia uma angústia profunda quando desejava que as coisas com ela fossem diferentes. Tinham de ser. Por favor, por favor, ele suplicava sem nem saber pra quem. Lily não podia ser como o pai e a mãe, não. Ela vinha de outro lugar, tinha um cheiro bom e uma voz tão doce e cheia de vida e aquele sorriso, que o provocava e confortava ao mesmo tempo. E aqueles olhos. Pareciam ver ou querer ver dentro dele, mas, mais uma vez, sem preconceito algum, da mesma forma que encaravam sua aparência tosca. Ele a amava. Pronto. Havia assumido com todas as letras. Tinha medo, se tinha. Se obrigava a ir contra aquilo em que acreditava, que amor era uma coisa não-boa. Não sabia qual lado acabaria ganhando. Mas e daí? Existia aquela tarde, e era uma sensação tão forte, ele ali ao lado dela e ninguém mais, que ele até era capaz de esquecer toda a vida miserável e repleta de pressentimentos ruins que o aguardava lá fora.

_Mas é tão difícil amar você_.

E tão fatal e inevitável. Lily era tão linda. Tão boa, simplesmente tão boa. Mas o que sempre o havia atraído, desde a primeira vez em que a vira, não fora a beleza. Mas a liberdade. A impetuosidade. A vida. Coisas que ele jamais possuiria, jamais teria, por exemplo, a cara de pau de fazer o que ela fazia naquele exato instante, pegava na sua mão e a levava até o rosto dela, fazendo com que o acariciasse. Ele sentiu-se explodindo quando a tocou daquela forma lenta e intensa. Jamais pensara que ela o deixaria fazer aquilo... o que queria dizer aquele gesto? Analisou-a com os olhos, disfarçadamente. Ela parecia esperançosa, e um pouco triste. E porque o forçava tanto a quase dizer o que sentia? Por quê? Ele não compreendia. E se dissesse...? A reação mais lógica seria um sorriso constrangido e um pedido de desculpas, era claro. Mas se por algum milagre ela não o rejeitasse... seu estômago dava voltas só de pensar. Beijá-la. Tocá-la daquela forma que ela mesma permitira há poucos minutos. Tocá-la sempre que quisesse. Ir a Hogsmeade com ela, ser alvo da inveja de Potter, para variar.

Por favor, por favor, ele suplicou mentalmente outra vez.

Ela se esticou sobre ele para alcançar o chocolate. Diabos, parecia ter desistido dele, por fim. E estava tão próxima, que droga, ele podia sentir o cheiro do sabonete em sua pele, os cabelos dela deslizavam sobre seu corpo e ele ali... com medo e inerte como um maricas. Tão próximos como jamais estariam em Hogwarts, e nem mesmo havia ninguém ali para rir dele. E ela deslizava tão lentamente por sobre seu corpo... Severus ergueu-se um nada sobre os cotovelos e ela deslizou suavamente por cima do corpo dele ao retornar a seu lugar. Sentindo seu coração bater rápido como nunca, aproximou-se ainda mais, tocando-a outra vez, agora, com a boca. Mas tinha medo, não foi capaz de realmente beijá-la, apenas roçar seus lábios na curva entre o queixo e lábios dela, por um momento que pareceu eterno. Ele foi capaz até mesmo de memorizar as proporções exatas das curvas e reetrâncias daquela parte do rosto dela. Afastou-se, deitou-se sobre sua almofada e fechou os olhos, esperando pelo pior. Mas ela continuava ali, sentia o cheiro do sabonete e a respiração acelerada dela sobre seu corpo e seus cabelos cobrindo-o. Não podiam ficar naquela posição para sempre. Ele se arriscou, abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que viu form as iris verdes e a pupila negra se dilatando muito rápido, e os lábios entreabertos e surpresos dela. Tão próximos. Chocada, era claro, abismada com a audácia dele e se preparando para expulsá-lo dali.

Mas não. Ela escorregou de volta a seu lugar, mantendo sempre os olhos fixos nos dele. Muda. Sentiu os dedos dela tateando em busca dos seus, nos quais acabaram por se entrelaçar muito delicadamente. Os olhos dela eram tão expressivos, os olhos e a forma como a boca se encontrava, meio aberta, como que esperando por ele.

_Delisgue sua mente, relaxe_, e foi o que ele fez. Deixou o puro instinto guiá-lo. Beijou-a, agora, um beijo real, boca contra boca, um beijo tímido e rápido e assustado, de ambas as partes. Mas indiscutivelmente um beijo. Trazia os olhos fechados agora porque a visão dos dela, e da boca, beijando-o, seria demais para que ele pudesse suportar. Mas aquele gosto não podia pertencer a outra se não ela. Então foi a vez dela beijá-lo, e ele quase explodiu outra vez. Deixou-se ficar ali, apenas sentindo muito devagar e controladamente. Porque não queria, não podia simplesmente esquecer tudo e se jogar nos braços dela. Ele sabia, ah sim, sabia que aquilo não ia durar para sempre. Aquela tarde fresca era apenas um interlúdio, quando eram apenas Sev e Lily, não sonserino e grifinória, nem mesmo bruxos, ou trouxas. Homem e mulher. Mas em breve estariam começando o quinto ano e aquele último e inocente verão seria definitivamente deixado para trás.

_Ignorância e ódio velam os mortos._

Mas ele não queria, nem iria pensar no depois. E mesmo que pensasse, e que soubesse (e, talvez, no fundo, desconfiasse de que algo assim viria mesmo a acontecer), mesmo que soubesse que ele jamais se declararia, mesmo que ela quisesse e ele próprio acabasse por se sentir pressionado, e tanto, a ponto de causar seu rompimento definitivo apenas dali a pouco menos de um ano... nada daquilo importava.

Importava apenas aquele momento ali, fresco e reconfortante como um oásis em sua vida árida, um momento que ele guardaria para sempre. O quarto, a penumbra, Lily em seus braços, ele nos dela, trocando pequenos beijos tão doces e inocentes apesar de toda a revolta, e o medo, e tudo o mais.

_Tomorrow never knows._

---

uma fic multi-uso: serve como MM's do livro, de "enfeitiçando a mente" e até mesmo de love will P

bom, não sei quem aqui conhece beatles, blablabla (e eu acho legal dizer que escolhi eles depois de trocar idéias com algumas pessoas, sobre que tipo de música ela ouviria), anyway, o que rola durante a fic não é uma música só, mas várias: yer blues, you' ve got to hide your love away, nowhere man, only love e tomorrow never knows.

(não existe nenhum disco dos beatles que tenha todas essas músicas nessa sequência. mas eles eram bruxos, oras, enfeitiçar um vinil devia ser fichinha P). e eu traduzi as músicas sozinha, então, desculpem qualquer coisa ;D

e, sério. vocês já beijaram alguém ouvindo beatles? é a coisa mais linda do mundo. dedico essa fic pra ele, mesmo que ele nem saiba o que é uma fic - e, se souber, vai provavelmente rir estrondosamente na minha cara, da mesma forma que ele riu quando fiz minha tattoo potteriana, haha. dane-se ;D


End file.
